Life
by artiist1284
Summary: The Days and Lives of Clark Kent Lois Lane and their six point five children; John, Elen, Mara, Sam "Sammy", the twins Jor'dan and Laurel Kent, plus the unborn one Erica . Family fluff, humor and drama, what's it like raising half-Kryptonian children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ok, I'm back again, with another fic! A loner story/sequel of my fic "Survive". You don't need to read that one to understand this fic, though it will explain where a lot of the characters came from and it's also a pretty good story lol.  
**Summary: **The days and lives of Clark Kent, Lois Lane and their six point five children; John Kent, Ellen Kent, Mara Chloe'lu Kent, Sam "Sammy" Kent, the twins Jor'dan and Laurel Kent and the unborn one (Erica Kent). See how the Kents spend their everyday lives dealing with problems from school, uncontrolled powers, hormonal teens, saving the world to enemies, work, babies and tons more.  
**Rating: Family/Humor/Drama. "T" for language and suggestive content.  
Disclaimer: **Yea, bitterly I still own **Nothing**, but one can dream (and in my dreams Tom Welling is mine!) lol

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret**

**Part one: Easy as Breakfast Mornings**

**Name:** Ellen Joanne Kent (Blah! Middle name.)  
**Age:** 15 (Come on 18 and freedom!)  
**Height:** 5'5 (Wish I was taller)  
**Weight:**110 (Weeell, 110-ish..)  
**Hair/Eyes:** Dark brown, straight (iron-ed out) / Blue  
**Powers:**Super-strength, super-hearing, x-ray vision (Ummm...sorta. Can't get it to focus right, just see insides of people--Gross! Don't ask.)  
**Weakness:**Major attitude (thanks mom!) and I'm half human. So, yea, I can get hurt. Oooooh, and most importantly, NEVER, EVER ask me to cook!

You have no idea how it is being a fifteen year-old girl! Homework. High school. Exams. Boring teachers. Raging hormones. PMS. Chores. Parents that drive you crazy!

Ok, maybe you do. But do you know what it's like dealing with all of the above and being the second oldest--eldest girl--of six point five, half-Kryptonian children?

Dealing with control issues over your powers and those of your siblings? Trying not to kill the Luthorkids, whose parents are the enemies of your parents? All while trying to live a normal life, make the grade, save the world, keep your secrets from friends and others?

And, oh yea, keep your parents from finding out that their fifteen year old is dating one of the sons of their enemy?

"I didn't think so..." Ellen huffs her dark curls from her blue eyes, looking fed-up. "Welcome to my life...."

~S~

**Monday, 6:15 AM.**

_"OPEN UP THE DOOR, JERK-FACE OR I'M TEARING IT DOWN!" _

Lois rolls over, stuffing her head under the pillow with a growl. Clark turns on his side wrapping his arm over his wife's wide-waist, trying to catch a few more Zs.

_"COOL IT! I'M ALMOST DONE!"_

_"YOU'RE WORSE THAN A GIRL AND HURRY UP I HAVE TO PEE!"_

Lois growls again at the loud voices echoing in the hall and to their bedroom. Clark lets loose a sleepy grin as he kisses his wife's bare shoulder and hears the growl again, muffled from under the pillow.

"Morning."

Lois pokes her head out, bed-hair tousled wildly around her face. "Is it, already?"

"You're morning." Clark reminds, his heavier frame lifting off the bed.

Lois groans, her face plops into the pillow and she groans louder. "Smallville...."

Clark smiles sympathetically, no more words needed to be said, he already knew. The perks of being married to someone you were so in sync-ed with. "Alright, I'll get them, but _I_ get the foot massage tonight."

"Deal." She says giving a lazy smile mixed with sleep up to him, under her waterfall of messy hair.

He shakes his head and leans over placing a kiss over her hair-covered face before leaving their sanctuary while she snuggles back into the puffy comforter on their king-sized bed.

"JOHN, COME ON I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" Mara screams, holding herself as she does the pee-dance, bouncing and wobbling on her toes.

The door flies open and John stands by the door post, towering high, arms crossed and lips in a smirk. "Really, Mara? I heard you get up from bed in the middle of the night three times."

"Soooo...." Mara draws out, and pushes against his body for him to move. "I have to go again, now get out the way."

John rolls his eyes and ruffles his younger sister's wild curls, laughing as she smacks his hand away with a irritated huff.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Because I'm older, it's part of my privileges." He jokes about to go for her head again when she pushes him away.

The door slams in his face and he just smiles and shrugs, whistling as he walks to his his room. "Good morning to you, too."

~S~

Clark steps in the darkened room, a lullaby still playing from a intricate music box as it shines stars and moons on the walls. The beautiful colors swirling around to the peaceful melody; a night-light gift to help the twins sleep. A Kryptoninan gift.

He walks over to the cribs, not surprised to see them lacking the two small packages inside. With a sigh of his shoulders, he heads to the closet, opening it wide to see the two curled on the floor with their blankets like pups in a basket.

"What is with you two and closets?" Clark mused to himself with a wide smile and wonders if it had anything to do with the fact that they were conceived in a closet.

He laughs quietly to himself at the thought and watches as the two bundles stir, rubbing tiny fists into their sleep-sealed eyes as the sunlight from their drawn windows pour upon them.

"Dawdy?" Laurel whimpers in a groggy voice, kicking her tiny feet in protest. "Me sweepy."

Clark leans over blowing a rasberry on her cheek and smiles as she softly giggles. "Sorry, cupcake, you can take a nap over gramps' and grams'."

"No plawy wit Swelby!" Jor'dan cries up kicking his short, chubby legs.

"Yea!" Laurel jumps in excitedly, having a change of mind at the mention of the beloved pet.

Clark sighs at their constant shift in mind and tickles their stomachs until they squeal. "Ok, but first I need to get you two dressed, then you can play with Shelby."

"No!" The two stubborn toddlers shout in unison. "Plawy Swelby!"

"Perfect." Clark groans, his hand wiping down his face. "How does Lois do this again?"

~S~

_I wanted to sleep, if just to stay in his arms for a bit longer. Dreams, at least there I was free to be me, to show him the real me without any consequences. Without fear._

_But yet, no matter how alluring the dream begged to be stayed in, something was pulling me out. And I so didn't want out..._

Ellen's face scrunches at the sun sprinkling over her eyes from the blinds, trying desperately to hold onto sleep--but the battle was a loosing one. The fog of blissful unconsciousness makes way to it's opposing force and blues open to meet the waiting world. Her waiting life.

She jumps with fright as a clear picture of a little boy cuts through the blur of her focus, his boyish-blue eyes starring blankly at her as if he was watching paint dry.

_He's just standing there watching me sleep? God, he can be so strange!_

"Sammy, what's going on? Are you ok?" Ellen asks her little brother, as she flops her head back to the pillow controlling the thud in her chest.

He says nothing, stands there, straight dark hair in his face, but sticks his small hand out to her. Clasped in his fingers is a small 'Hello Kitty' Band-Aid.

She raises her brow in confusion taking it from his hand carefully like some sacred, important note. "What is this fo-"

Sammy's small legs rushes him from her bedroom before she can finish her question, leaving her jaw gaped-open and hating mornings even more.

She snaps her jaw close and stares at the open door with a sigh. _So what is it for?--Boys! Bad enough they have to be so difficult when they're older._

Ellen throws herself back onto her bed, hoping to return back to her much wanted dreams--_Knock, Knock._

_No such luck!_ Ellen groans as she lifts herself up on her elbows to see her father peaking his head in.

"Morning, Ellen. You up?" Clark greets his daughter, his warm smile dimpling his cheeks. _He so wants something...._

_Nope, daddy, I'm leaning on my elbows because this is how I sleep._

She falls back to the bed, with a roll of her eyes, covers her arms over her face and replies. "No." _I'm so not a morning person._

"Wake up, please. I need help with the twins, El."

_Here we go...Being the oldest girl sucks!_

~S~

**Ellen's POV**

So with fluffy slippers and pajamas, bad morning breath and my straight-hair looking like I got tumbled in the dryer I walk the short distance down the hall to the twins' room. Where apparently a silent bomb went off or a tornado escaped from Smallville and only hit their room.

I could feel one side of my lips curl up into a smirk as I surveythe mass of 'little people' clothes scattered all over the entire area of the nursery like a disorgnaized rainbow.

_Daddy is so helpless at times. Even if he is Superman._ I laugh at the thought and shake my head.

Right in the middle of the disaster zone are the torturers themselves, all giggles and spinning around with shirts over their faces. Daddy is on his knees, a hold of Jor'dan in one hand and a pair of toddler denim-blue jeans in the other.

Jor'dan pulls a shirt over his eyes, blinding himself but still jumps in place with his hands carelessly at his hips. "Luk Me Bawtman!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the reference to our uncle and the playful, sour expression that crosses our dad's face as he looks down at his son.

"Traitor." Clark says to Jor'dan but he only laughs having no idea what the word even means.

"Me suwper gurl!" Laurel shouts, rushing up to me and into my arms.

I smile, tormentor or not, she's cute and my sister as I place her on my hips, which I wish wasn't so wide--sigh. "Whoa! Aunt Kara better watch out."

"Wut you, El?" She asks me and my face drops for a moment as the question catches me off guard.

_......I really don't know._

All smiles again I just shrug and kiss her petite nose. "I'm....just me, I guess."

Daddy's face, I can't help notice, is subtly filled with concern. I look over to him and his face quickly brightens up, a forced smile, for my benefit? As if I wouldn't notice the look.

_Yea, that's right daddy, your 'little' girl isn't liking her life as a half-breed. Ugggggh!_

But I let it drop, I know he'll probably talk to me about it later--A later which I'm hoping never comes. And I focus my attention back to the 'mini-me' of my mom, Laurel. From the hazel eyes to the constantly in trouble attitude, she was the devil of the two and Jor'dan definitely tookafter daddy at being the saint. Though, don't let his good-nature fool you because he was definitely his mother's son as well, both sugar and spice and hardly anything nice.

Where he was abundant in his quiet, tepid demeanor he made up for being stubborn as a wad of gum stuck in hair. Thankfully I only had one twin to deal with since daddy was taking care of Jor'dan, not to well, I might add. Since when did purple shirts with unicorns become popular for little boys to wear?

"Umm, dad, I think that's Laurel's shirt?" I snicker and watch his face drop as he finally notices. _I wonder what gave it away, the shirt being a girlie-purple or the fact that it had pink unicorns on the front?_

"Bud, you have your sister's shirt on." Daddy tells Jor'dan and a glare deepens in the toddler's rebellious hazel eyes.

_Uh-oh, this isn't gonna be pretty._ I smile widely at the incoming storm. _Hey, I have to have some kind of enjoyment after the interruption of my blissful sleep._

"Sow." Jordan snips defensively in his baby-voice as he crosses his hands over his stomach like that would keep 'his' shirt from being taken off. "I waana ware."

"So?" Daddy mimics, his face the one of all parents when they find out their child has a mind of their own and won't always do as you say.

Even going so far as to snap back in protest--Little Angels they really aren't. And the look on daddy's face said it all 'When did this happen?'

_Yea, he could be clueless at times, but he was trying, being Superman didn't give you much breathing room to be a father. _But despite that, he was still the world's best daddy, even if he wasn't showing his A-game at the moment. I chuckle, it was bubbling and I tried not to let it out but it slipped and now he was giving me a glare and I didn't know whether to giggle more or feel reprimanded.

"So." He scolds the toddler, going for the shirt that didn't belong to him. "You can't wear it, it's your sister's and it's a girl's shirt."

"I WAANA WARE!" Jor'dan shouts so loud that the windows in the room crack like veins and I almost drop Laurel to the floor--two inches from the floor when I caught her-- trying to cover my ears, luckily daddy covered his mouth before any worse damage could be done.

~S~

Jor'dan sat swinging his legs happily from his booster-chair, the purple shirt with pink unicorns showed proudly from his little torso and right next to him, Laurel didn't fair any better. But at least she was in her right sex choice for clothing, I huffed to myself, I did try.

_How did mom do this?_

Though, I think gram might talk to mommy about how pink-tutus and yellow rain-boots are not the latest fashion. Or laugh hysterically and take tons of pictures to show off on her myspace account of 'the worlds greatest grandkids'. She has precisely over one-thousand pics and counting, Gram just has too much fun when she watches the twins, makes me wish I was their age again--wishful sigh of being a baby again.

~S~

Clark looks at his daughter then back at his youngsters and shakes his head at their state of dress. "Your mom is going to kill me."

"Well at least it isn't plaid." Ellen jokes, her laugh turns to a cough at the glare he gives her.

"I think your mom would rather it were plaid then this!" Clark exasperates, pointing his fingers at the toddlers who just mimic his gesture back and giggle wildly. "Jor'dan is cross-dressing and Laurel looks like she can perform 'Swan Lake' in the rain!"

He groans slapping his hand over his face and peeks between his fingers to Ellen. "You think I can get away with it, if I quickly super-speed them to the grandparents'?"

"I wouldn't bank on it dad, I'm still waiting for the moment mom sees their pics on the net." She laughs and downs some orange juice from the carton. "She always checks gram's myspace to see what she missed with the twins."

"Damn mom and her photography classes!" He growls to himself forgetting where he was and spins around at the _'Oooooooooooohs' _coming from the twins behind him.

"Dawdy say bad wurd!" Laurel scolds using her best facial impression of her mom, which was too funny along with her dad cursing for Ellen to handle and she chokes on the orange juice she was swallowing, it squirting from her nose and mouth as she chokes and laughs at the same time.

"It's not a bad word!" He says in a panicked voice trying to cover his mistake. "You know a damn, well!"

The twins stare at him like he lost it, one brow raised while the other lowered as their older sister was nearly on the floor crying out in tears with laughter at their tongue-tied father who was getting his words all mixed up and not even realizing it.

Clark shakes his head running his fingers through his thick locks. "You don't know a damn."

"Is!" Ellen screamed correcting him through her gut-wrenching laughs. "You're missing the words 'what' and 'is' in that sentence, dad."

He redden at the words he just said to his little ones and in Clark Kent fashion tried to fix it. "A damn is good! It holds back water, lots of water, and is used for electricity that gives us lights."

The twins eyes went up in the direction as he pointed to the sky lights in the ceiling and then smiled at each other, widely.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" They squealed in unison, little hands clapping against the tray of thier booster seats as they reapeated it over and over, happy to know a new word.

"No, you're wrong." Ellen spoke mocking her dad as she stood next to him, horror written on his face. "Mom's gonna castrate you."

"With her mouth and I"m the one who gets them to say their first inappropriate word." Clark groans helplessly with a tilt of his head in his hand.

Sammy walks in the middle of the twins ranting the 'special' word and halts in shock to quickly draw something on his Magic-Doodle pad. He turns it around to his dad and older sister to show a big question mark and points to the twins who are now throwing the word at each other colorfully. While their dad looks like he's going to be sick especially if one chocolate-color haired woman finds out.

"Don't ask."

"This morning is brought to you today by the letter "D", "D" for da-"

"Ellen!"

"What?" She says innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "You let them say it!"

Clark slit his eyes, a sly-knowing smile crosses his lips as a thought comes to him. "Feed the Twins and Sammy. Remember, it's your morning to cook breakfast."

Ellen's face drops as her dad taps her nose before speeding off to grab the twins' bags for their stay over the grandparents. It was her only Kryptonite, a stove and oven!

_How dare he? Does he not remember the last time I was left alone in the kitchen!_

She spins around to face her waiting siblings, Sammy climbing onto a chair at the kitchen table and the twins using their spoons and forks as drum sticks. Their heads turn to her as stomachs begin to growl but realize she's the one in charge of the food this morning.

Jor'dan and Laurel throw their cartoon character plates to the floor with a protest of 'Yuck!' as Sammy writes the word 'GULP!" on his Magic-Doodle pad.

Ellen rolls her eyes to the ceiling and sighs in annoyance. _I hate mornings!_

~S~

Fingers tapped impatiently against the laptop on her lap as she huffed out a breath, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

"I've been waiting three months to put that slimeball behind bars, Jimmy, I'm not skipping this case off to Sanders."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of her cell phone before a cautious voice spoke up.

_'Lois don't you think you should, you know, given your condition?' _You could practically see Jimmy scrunch up at the awaited blast to come from Mad Dog Lane.

"I VERY WELL KNOW WHAT MY CONDITION IS!" She shouts into the phone and place a hand over her belly with a release of breath at the bump inside her tummy.

"Sorry, baby, mommy shouted."

_'It's ok.'_ Jimmy reply, a grin in his voice.

"Not you!"

_'Oh.....Ooooh, right.'_ Lois hears Jimmy clear his voice, she could feel his blush through the phone. _'You were saying?'_

"Look, Jimmy, you know as well as I do, that whoever Perry gives this to won't dig deep enough to nail evidence and that crooked bas-"

_'Lois! I promised Clark I would watch you on your langague. I let slimeball pass, but that last one is going a bit far. Don't you think?'_

Lois closes her eyes and counts to ten, feeling the ebb of her patience flow from her body as she speaks through gritted teeth. "If I had the power to reach through this phone right now, I would strangle you!"

_'Lois, I read somewhere hostility isn't good for the baby...'_

"Jimmy." She says but he keeps on with his line of conversation. "JIMMY! Clark is coming, I'll call you later!"

Seconds before he comes through the door Lois puts away her cell phone and smile widely as he enters the bedroom, her fingers idly typing away on the keyboard. He cocks a brow, suspicion on his face seeing her not-quite-as-innocent-as-she-thinks-expression.

"Hey, Sweetie. What's up?"

_Yea, something is up, alright._

"Lo."

She knew that sound in his voice, the one that said, 'I so know you're up to something, I just don't know what it is.....Yet!'. Her lips curl in a smirk as she goes back to the fluff piece she's writing for the Planet's expanded family section of the paper.

"Smallville, don't give me that tone. It's bad enough that I have to write sappy stories about kitties and puppies for the next four months...."

He bends over placing a kiss to her neck. "Lois, your condition-"

"I'm the one carrying a person inside of me." She huffs out at the constant reminder. "I'm very much aware of my condition!"

"Jimmy called?" Clark asks seeing her cell phone on the bed-side table.

"Umm...." Lois nibbles on her bottom lip. "Where's my babies?"

Clark gulps and hopes she doesn't see his suddenly nervous appearance. "I-I....dropped them off at the folks."

"What? Already?" Lois' brow cocks suspiciously as he turns away from her. "You know I always kiss them off before they go there."

He felt guilty lying and hearing her upset, but the other option was to admit that he wasn't as good as being a parent. He couldn't even get his two toddlers dressed appropriately!

"I'll kiss them for you!" He says quickly and tries to turn away but her hold onto his wrist keeps him from leaving.

"Why in a hurry?" Lois quips giving him a funny look. "Help your pregnant wife down to breakfast and to her other children before they forget they have a mom too."

Lois swings her stiff legs over the side of the bed, pushing her much-rounded self closer to the edge. "I can only imagine what your mom thinks about me or my babies for that matter."

"I can't!" Clark shouts suddenly, he couldn't help her to the kitchen, not with what waited for her there. He hated to lie, but desperate measures called for desperate actions

"What?" Lois watches as he gestures his arms in a flying motion and quickly spins around into his Superman outfit.

"Oh."

"Ah-hem." A small voice comes from their doorway and they turn their heads to see their twelve year old, wide-sneaky lips in a smile and arms folded.

"Does daddy know that Superman is in your bedroom, mommy?" Mara teases, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha. You're a riot Short-Stack." Lois deadpans and waves the little girl over. "Come help your mom downstairs. You know I do exist, apparently not to some of my kids."

Clark looks away at the glare Lois directs his way as Mara passes him with a raised brow as she looks from her dad to her mom.

"Why doesn't Superman help you? That is his job." Mara scolds the hero, who gently tugs her pony-tail and leans over to give a chaste kiss on his wife lips.

"I have to go....you know...." Clark rushes out and super-speeds from the room.

Erica's head follows after him and turns around back to her suspicious mommy. "Daddy's acting funny."

"Your father's weird, what can I say?" Lois dismisses with a shrug and leans on her strong daughter as she gets to her feet.

~S~

**Ellen's POV**

_Kids!_

I could feel my face becoming permanently etched with a scowl and hoping I don't end up with wrinkles anytime soon. The reason for my face in a death glare, the twins, and gooey oatmeal that covered and stuck to their hair and faces like tinsel on a Christmas tree. But this wasn't pretty.

"Shut up, Sammy." I didn't hear it, but I could feel him chuckle from the table, watching me struggle to 'feed' the twins.

A second later, with a _whoosh _of wind, daddy...Umm...Superman, was in the kitchen, frantic and about to pull the grays from his hair in panic.

"Ellen!" He shouts and I think a few grays did come out as he pulled at his hair. "I said to feed them, not cover them with food."

"Hey!" I say in a pout and childishly stick my tongue out. "Who can feed animals?"

"Me no awmal! Blaaaaahhh!" Laurel tongue hangs out of her wide mouth toward me and I roll my eyes in disgust at the pile of mushy oatmeal on it.

"Me is! Me dawgy!" Jor'dan chirps and bounces in his toddler chair. "Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Thanks, El. Like I'm not in enough mess with your mom." Daddy complains and I bit my tongue to keep quiet.

_Thanks dad, how bout 'Thanks for trying to help'?_

I do roll my eyes though and huff as he steps in front of the twins about to take them from their booster seat when they start wailing and whining and makes him take a step back.

"No, we wan dawdy!" Laurel slaps sticky hands onto her tray. "Suwperman no dawdy!"

"But I am!" He mumbles and shakes his head in frustration with a pull of his hands at the spandex like suit. "It's just a costume."

"You no dawdy!" Jor'dan speaks up and points an angry chubby finger at him. "You es Suwperman!"

_See, the twins got it in their heads that daddy and Superman are two different people. They can't get past the fact that daddy is still daddy even when he puts on the suit and becomes Superman. They just know that daddy is daddy and Superman is the dude in the red and blue spandex. Dad jokes that they get their blindness from mommy, when she couldn't tell that a pair of glasses was all that was used for a disguise to separate the two._

_Just don't mention the joke to mom, she still carries the grudge that dad didn't tell her he decided to become the hero Superman.....What other blue-eyed, dark-haired Kryptonian did she know?_

"I'm daddy!" Clark steams and tries to get closer to them but they just cry louder.

"NO!"

"Fine!" He spins in place putting away his suit within the charcoal grey of his business outfit.

"Dawdy!" Jor'dan and Laurel cheers excitedly, hands clapping loudly, as our dad's face just falls at their ignorance.

"Come on." He gathers the two in his arms as they gurgle happily, a rush of wind is the only thing swirling behind as he rushes the two away.

~S~

"PREGNANT WOMAN COMING THROUGH!" Mara shouts as she walks in front of her mom's huge belly. "Come on people move out of the way!"

Lois rolls her eyes but a smile still graces her lips. "Thanks for the announcement sweetie, but you really don't have to shout my arrival."

Mara think about it for a moment, her lips twisted to the side as she taps her chin. "You're right, you're big enough to see by now."

"Thanks, Sweeties." She says through tightly clamped teeth and gives a playful tug to Mara's curls before pushing her toward the kitchen table.

Lois' lips sticks out in a pout as her hormones hit her seeing her twins' toddler booster chairs empty, and wipes at her eyes. "I need a tissue."

"Mom, you're a wreck." Ellen calls from the kitchen chair she's slumped in.

"Wait til you have kids, then you'll see." Lois smirks as she waddles toward the bathroom and as an after thought turns around to her eldest girl. "And it better be a long time from now, I'm still too young to be a grandmother."

Ellen rolls her eyes and laughs as her mom leaves to take another potty break, and so it begins. She turns around in her seat a set glare on her face at the two siblings left.

"Alright so this is how it goes. You're options are toast or eggs. The only two things I can make without burning."

Mara plops her head into her hands, she hated when it was Ellen's day to do breakfast. "Cereal."

"Mara, Cereal isn't one of the options." Ellen whines and looks to her little bother. "Sammy?"

Sammy grabs his magnet pen and his doodle-pad from the table, hand moving as he writes something down. He turns it toward his older sister who groans at the word written.

Cereal.

Ellen growls as she stumps to the Cabernet grabbing two white bowels and spoons and then stomping back in front of them, clanking the glass bowels down onto the table and messily filling them up with Lucky Charms, following with milk.

"Happy?" She snips with steel-harden blue eyes.

Mara nods ethustically while Sammy shows a happy face he's drawn on his doodle-board. "Thank you!"

"Whatever." Ellen grumbles and sulks to the sink to dump the beaten eggs down the garbage disposal.

_I'm not that bad of a cook. Give someone food poison one time and they never forget it! Sheesh!_

"Where's your mom?"

Ellen jumps and spins around to see their dad in the kitchen looking antsy as he scopes the area to make sure it was mommy-free. He jumps and spins as Lois speaks up from behind him, a curious glance giving to him as she cocks her brow.

"You still here? Take care of...." She finishes her question by gesturing her hands in a flying motion.

Clark gulps and nods as he smiles innocently, knowing he just was on an errand dropping the twins off and their was really no saves to do. "Yea."

"What is wrong with you? You're really acting strange, even for you." Lois chuckles and leans up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

He gives an odd chuckle as she walks away to the kitchen table, placing a kiss on Sammy's head and rubbing Ellen's cheek as she greeted them for the morning.

"I-I'm fine." Clark dismisses, not quite able to keep his words straight and her eyes go wide.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Lois says her hands instinctively go to the precious cargo in her stomach.

Ellen giggles loudly and receives a slight bump from her father and the suspicious look becomes all the more deeper on Lois' face as her hazels go from her daughter who averts her eyes to her husband whose smile was just too wide and too innocent looking.

"Nothing's wrong." He quickly answers to ease her curious mind, which did little to ease in any way.

Lois squared her eyes at him, like she could see right through all the B.S. he was dishing out but before she could comment the phone began to ring.

"I got it!" Ellen speaks up, super-speeding to the phone. "Hello?"

An evil smile crosses her lips as her blue eyes go to her father. "Oh, hi gram!"

Her dad makes a gesture behind her mom's back, his finger slicing over his throat, a warning to keep quiet. But she just smiles wider as she answers her grandmother's questions.

"I'm doing good. Yep." She says to Martha, twirling the cord around her finger as Clark feel like sweat should be pouring from his body, if it could. "Uh-hun, mom's right here. You wana talk to her? Ok, hold on."

Lois walks to the phone as her daughter hands it to her with a curious little giggle her mom couldn't place, and puts the receiver to her ear. Ellen dashes away from her dad who tries to grab her, but she slips away laughing and Lois just raises a questioning brow to the two.

"Hello?"

_'Lois, it's mom." _Martha's voice comes from the other end, placing a warm smile to the chocolate-haired woman's mouth.

"Hey, Mom, is everything alright? The twins ar-"

_'No, no, they're fine. Every-thing's ok.' _Martha quickly says and could hear Lois' breath gush out of her in releif._ 'But they are the reason that I'm calling, dear.'_

"Oh?" Lois spins around to face her nervous husband, who was looking guiltier by the second. "What's wrong?"

_'Nothing per-say is wrong, it's just...'_ Martha sighs as she tries to bring her words out gently._ "...I know sometimes life can get a bit...hairy...with so many children to take care of. And I'm here for you Lois, Jonathan and me both are if things get too much to handle...'_

Lois' face scrunches up in confusion. "I know and I tha-"

_'We're here anytime you need us and with you being pregnant again, I know that emotions and stress can get in the way..."_

"Mom, really, it's no pro-"

_'Dear, don't interrupt me while I'm trying to talk." _She scolds lightly through a chuckle and clears her throat. _'What I'm trying to say is, I understand that it's hard sometimes to control ones own....language....sweetie, but if you're going to explode, try not to do it in front of the twins.'_

A dumb expression crosses over Lois' face, she always kept her exploding to a minimal and her kids were only rarely aware of them. "What?"

_'They are at an vital age where their brains are just soaking up everything like a sponge.' _Martha gives a motherly laugh as if she was speaking to a woman who only had her first child and not one whose been on the merry-go-round six, going on seven times.

Clark gulps and turns red with embarrassment, his ears catching every word, but the spike of fear pounding in his heart comes from the set of glares of Lois' hazel eyes.

"What exactly have my munchkins picked up from _me_?" Lois speaks through tightly clamped teeth her eyes boring ever deeper into her guilty husband.

Lois could hear as Martha's voice went hushed as she tries to whisper. _'Well...its...the...D-word.'_

The twins super-hearing is just too strong, that the tiniest of whisper could be picked up and Lois makes a low groan in her throat from embarrassment as she hears the twins ranting _'Damn! Damn! Damn!'_ in the background.

_'Just try to be a little more careful, dear.' _Martha advices and hears Lois' sounds of embarrassment. _'Don't be too hard on yourself. Accidents do happen, ok?'_

Lois' hazels shot open, staring death to one man and grits her teeth as she speaks to the woman she saw as a second mom. "Will do."

Clark feels himself backing up with each step as Lois hangs the phone up, her eyes piercing and fiery green as her feet stalk her closer to her beloved, but soon-to-be-dead husband.

"I....Ummm...." Clark stutters, his eyes desperately searching around him for a scape goat but finding nothing but his giggling children.

"I gotta go!" He gestures his hands in a flying motion with a little hop before super-speeding from the house and away from his pissed-off wife.

"Is daddy sleeping with Shelby tonight?" Mara asks knowingly around a mouthful of stars and moon-shaped marshmallow pieces.

Lois' lips twist up in anger as she watch the diminishing flow of air and clouds part as her husband's alter ego, Superman, take to the sky.

"Oh, he's in the doghouse, alright."

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said, just a fun piece I'm making of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy anyway and let me know how I did for the first chap. Thanks For Reading! Reviews make me Smile! :)

**Next: Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 2: School Dayz**

Meet the Luthor Siblings...Fun at School....Fights.....What's with the "Hello Kitty" Band-Aid Sammy gave?...and find out what exactly Ellen's Secret is.....(I gotta secret...IIII'll never teeeellll hehehe)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Thanks all ya peeps out there for the Reviews!!! Yeeeee! Luv them! :) Now 2nd day of sunburn and I feel like crap lol

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 2: School Dayz**

**EPOV**

I feel a nudge against my side, a small elbow tapping into my ribs. It grew insistent, knowing I was ignoring it, but I kept my head on my arm enjoying the wind blasting across my face from the open window. The sun was warm, shining down over my skin and it was moments like these I enjoyed most....going at things slow--normal.

"Yes, Mara?" I huff with a roll of my eyes, bugged that she was interrupting my moment with another round of jabs into my side.

Bugged? I wanted to strangle her, but I refrained. Mom wouldn't like the fact we came home minus one child. Besides, I wasn't really in the mood to do much but huff out a breath and glare at the girl sandwiched between us.

"Why don't we just super-speed to school?" Mara asked, her curls swayed against the back of her neck from it's pony tail with the bump of the ride.

She was looking down at her notebook, writing down something, it looked like a school assignment and from the date written in the corner it was due today.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help the smirk in my voice or the constant roll of my eyes. So wasn't looking forward to school today. Well, not entirely true and the smile on my lips widen at the one reason I couldn't wait to run into there.

Yet, knowing we would come in contact with the Luthor siblings made the damper mood return and almost erase the joy of seeing 'him' today....but not entirely. I couldn't help but smile again and had to look away so John and Mara wouldn't see.

John looks my way taking the quick retreat of my face back toward the window as annoyance toward Mara's question and takes a hand off the wheel to rub her head like she hates. He laughs as she smacks it away and punch his arm making the truck swerve to the side before it's back under control.

"We live in the city, there's too many people around, Shortie." John explains, and shrugs one shoulder. "You don't want us to get caught do you?"

"So, they can dissect us and do lab experiments on us." Mara quotes, hearing it enough times from our parents and grandparents to know. "Why can't we just show the world who we are? I mean we're just like them...just a little more special."

"Come out the closet?" John says and I can't help but tease him. Well, he did leave himself wide-open.

"Yea, you know, what you been dying to do for a while now?" I smirk playfully and laugh at the death glare he gives, he wanted to do more, I could tell, but he was driving.

"What?" Mara asks her eyes going from my brother whose shoulders are scrunched to his ears and is scowling at the road in front of us to me who's still laughing. "I don't get it."

"Give it a few years, you will." I chuckle, he wasn't gay, but he was really shy when it came to the opposite sex. Just like our dad, well, use to be around John's age.

There's a girl--there's always a girl--my brother has his own fan club in fact. He has our dad's strong features and my mom's amazing looks of hazel eyes and dark brown straight hair, what girl wouldn't fall for him? But the girl in question is his best friend, Amanda, sweet, outgoing, intelligent, funny--they would make a great couple--except she so wasn't into him.

"Takes one to know one." He mumbles from his lips, to which I roll my eyes.

Why does he even bother trying to speak under his breath, I have super-hearing, I can hear!

"No, despite what you don't have, I on the other hand do have a bo-" I stop dead in my tracks, clamping my mouth shut and looking away as he raises his brow at me.

_Shit, almost gave it away!_

A sly smirk crosses his lips and I want to tear it off and shove it down his throat. "Thought so."

"Well, if we can't super-speed to school, can we at least show up in a better ride?" Mara sighs as we pull up into the parking lot of our combined school.

**Metropolis United High School.**

It was a huge one level, green, glass-building, almost looked like a university, except for the fact that little ones ran around. It features grades from fifth to twelfth, a nice little project my Uncle Bruce and Uncle Ollie invested in to keep us cousins together. Like that would keep us from getting into trouble any less, but the alternative was home schooling--Death first!

So we promised to behave and our parents had the school built, knocking out two problems at one time; population growth of the city needing more schools and having us all together to watch each others back. Yet, with some answers came only more problems...

"What's wrong with my truck?" John says defensively as his beloved old-red, beaten down thing came to a jerky stop and made a loud coughing noise like a gun shooting off.

Which made people who weren't already laughing at us turn their heads and chuckle at the ancient looking machinery that seemed to die in place. It was on it's third generation of Kents, after all and went through countless accounts of almost being demolished over the years.

I step out of the car, holding the door open for Mara to get out. "What isn't wrong with your truck, John?"

"So, embarrassing." Mara whines and covers her face with her notebook through the dark grey smoke that came from the exhaust pipe.

John coughs and waves his hand in front of his face. "What, it just needs a tune-up."

"It needs to be put down." I retort as if it was an old dog that didn't have anything else to live for.

"NICE TRUCK, JOHN! DIDN'T KNOW THE GOODWILL SOLD CARS!" A boy's voice shouts across the parking lot and we turn to see Jason the Jock and his brainless goons laughing and pounding each others hands at the insult he scored. "MUST HAVE GOTTEN A GOOD PRICE FOR IT AT FARMERS R' US."

_What an ass! _My teeth clamp together as the need to ram my fist into something--someones face--rush through me.

"SCREW YOU!" I shout back, my hands cupped around my mouth, like I needed to, I could have shouted loud enough to bust his ears drums if I wanted to. Must always keep up with appearances, though.

"El, just ignore them!" John scolds, his face in a hard etch as he grabs my elbow to pull me toward school.

"JUST NAME THE PLACE, BABY!" He and his goons laugh and whistles toward me, their freaken leering eyes starring me down like a piece of meat.

"HOW ABOUT URANUS, BUTTWIPE!" I get out before I'm hauled away by a brusing haul to my arm, Mara following behind us, from the idiots who still laugh like stupid hyenas.

He pulls me across the parking lot before I'm able to yank my arm back from him, rubbing my wrist from the tight clamp he had on it in his hands.

"What's your problem? Why can't you just let things go?"

"Like you? You know you look like mom, but you sure don't act like it."

"That's funny, I wish you'd act like dad, because you may have his black curls and blue eyes, but that's where the similarities end."

"Grow a pair John, you can't even tell Amanda you're crazy about her." I snap before walking to the sidewalk where a black mercedes-benz was parked.

Ok, that was harsh and I went way too far. The cold set of his back and the hard look in his eyes gave it away and I couldn't help but feel the icy atmosphere surround us. Not to mention feel really guilty for what I said.

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Save it! You're right, maybe I do need to grow a pair." He snips between his teeth making me feel even worse as he pulls away from my touch. The intense moment was interrupted as a man wearing a black driver's suit and cap came from the expensive car and went to the back door. The Wayne children have arrived!

"Ace! Will!" Mara shouts excitedly and runs the rest of the way ahead of us to meet with our younger cousins as they step from the door held open by their trusted butler--friend--of the family.

We see them everyday at school, but they always act like its been years or something since they last saw each other. I roll my eyes upward at the giggles and squeals--little kids!

"Lady Mara." Alfred greets as the three hug each other and giggle like the tweens they are. Talk about embarrassing, you'd think they were siblings by how close they are.

"What's up, Alfred?" Mara greets back all smiles as she detaches from William and Alison.

Alfred cocks his brow in a teasing matter all serious and business on the outside. "I do believe the sky is...up...Miss Mara."

Mara laughs and shakes her head at his teasing. "It was a joke!"

"Yes, indeed." A smile hints on his lips as he looks down at the younger ones with a fatherly pride.

"Master John and Lady Ellen." He nods his head in greeting us as we approach before dismissing himself as he steps back into the driver seat of the Benz and leaves us to the school day.

"Here ya go." Alison hands our sister a Twizzler from the open bag in her hand and she happily places one in her mouth.

"What is it with you guys and Twizzlers?" I ask as we head for the school entrance along with a load of other students, some young and older.

"How can't you like twizzlers?" William, the thirteen year old and oldest of the siblings ask me like I insulted the national flag and not a piece of candy.

He definitely took after his dad in the looks department, deep black-slick hair and just as black eyes, nothing like his sister who took after our aunt Chloe; mom's cousin who were more like sisters. Alison had shoulder length blond hair and blue-ish-grey eyes, but both were definitely intelligent with our uncle Bruce and aunt Chlo's combined IQ's.

But kids they still were.

"Hey, don't knock our tradition just because you don't have any candy to share." Alison says and she and Mara stick their tongues out at me and laugh.

I set my eyes back at the two in a playful glare. "You know I can so easily take them away from you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mara giggles with a Twizzler hanging from her mouth, Alison, who looks so much like aunt Chlo giggling beside her.

My eyes roll and I smile hearing them yell 'Hey!' as I steal a Twizzler from their precious bag and plop it into my mouth, walking and chewing to the entrance doors.

"You ok?" William pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks to his older cousin.

"Yea, Will..." John sighs, and I hate the fact that I'm the one who caused him to be down the way he is.

In my defense I did try to apologize...but I knew how touchy he was on the subject...Uhhh! Why coulcn't I just keep my mouth shut? Why is it always give into the boiling temper? I was mad at those ass-faces in the parking lot, but like true Ellen fashion I took it out on John, and it wasn't fair. I'm _sorry_, really I am!

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, you look..." Will shrugs his shoulders, considering his words. "....upset."

"I'll live." John huffs out as we follow the flow of students inside the building. Rows of color-coordinated lockers lined against the walls and in between various tan-wooden doors that led to various classrooms of death.

Welcome to the seventh circle of Hell!

Ok, maybe that's a little dramatic. Then again, you never went to this school or probably ever went to a school where the kids of your parent's enemy attend also. The Luthor children, father being the notorious Lex Luthor, the one who came close to finding out Superman's identity countless times and not to mention almost killed even more times.

The man who practically owned half of metropolis, including crooked cops, lawyers, politicians that were on his pay-roll. Why the slimy Bastard was never permantely pinned with charges of murder, attempt of murder, conspiracy--the list could wrap around the world three times and it was still growing.

Their mom. The infamous Lana Lang, aka our father's ex. Can somebody say awkward? The whole your mom and my dad use to go out....use to kiss...use to scr-

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth--Gah!

Alright, really only one of the three Luthor siblings is by Lex and Lana, Julian, the youngest. Named after Lex's brother who supposedly died when he was a baby--Uh-huh, that has Lex written all over it, even if I don't know the whole story. The older two, Casseous who goes by Case and Lena Lillian Luthor--Lex really has it for Roman names.

They're from a previous marriage, their mom went crazy and had to be locked up in a sanitarium with the padded walls and everything.

From what I heard, history has a way of repeating itself....

Their mom, from what is said of her, was really sweet, young and naive. She didn't know what she was getting into by marring the monster until it was too late. Through the years she saw first hand exactly the kind of snake she got hooked up to and how he was trying to corrupt her children; dilute their minds with power and harden them against humanity.

She knew she could never escape with them.

Lex is beyond rich and he would have had the best detectives, cops, search party money could buy to find her and the kids before they could even set foot on a plane. So, sadly, seeing no other way out, she tried to poison them. When they were little, five and four, I think, she placed rat poison in their oatmeal....she was so determined to make sure Lex would never have his way with their lives. That he wouldn't turn them into copies of his evil-self and ruin the good that was in them.

They didn't die--the maid who was suppose to be off for the day seen the rat poison by the pot of oatmeal and the Lady of the house serving said food to her children. Putting two and two together she screamed and got Lex as quick as she could and equally as fast or even faster Lex had Case and Lena air-lifeted to the nearest hospital to have their stomachs pumped and the poison neutralized in their system.

Their poor mom was locked away, never to see or know about her kids ever again. I was surprised Lex was gracious enough not to kill her for what she tried to do, but I guess torture is far better then death. To know her children is alive being raised by such a vile monster, but never able to see them, hear their voice or to know how they are day by day and to know in the end there's absolutely nothing she can do. That is far worse then death could ever be--Seems like whatever their father touches gets ruined somehow.

How does Julian fit into this? The time just doesn't add up, especially since he's only a few months younger than Lena?

Seems like Lex was having an affair with Lana; he'd always had a soft spot for the raven-haired twerp from what I heard. She got knocked up four months after Lex's wife already annouced being pregnant with a little girl, Lena. Lana wasn't in love with Lex or anything like that and she certainly wasn't trying to have his child, but despite all her annoying flaws, she wasn't heartless, well, not in this way.

She kept the baby, hiding him from Lex for four years while she continued to have illicit affairs with him to get whatever secrets she could scrounge out of his databases as well as make sure Lex didn't have any evil plans of trying to find out my dad's secrets, especially with the arrival of Superman.

Her real reason for constantly going back to Lex's bed--to protect my dad. Oh, yea, mom had a field day when she found that little fact out!

They were married before once upon a time and married again after he had his first wife, Casseous and Lena's mom, committed. After all the chaos Lana went through the first go round, she was crazy to give it another try--though I guess she really had no choice if Lex threatened to take custody of Julian from her, if she didn't.

Or so the story goes...

My heart can't help but feel pained inside knowing what a crappy life they must of have growing up with all that and having those two for parents. Someone with a heart just can't help but feel bad for them....

"What is that smell?" Lena says in a haughty voice leaning against her locker door, oozing prim sophistication like she's Queen of the universe.

....Until you realize they have no hearts, so it must be easy for them to deal with the pain.

At fifteen, she was tall, slender with blackish-red hair that, depending on the light, could be as black as ink or as ruby as blood. Livid brown eyes squinted behind heavily made-up, black eye-lined, almond eyes. She was attractive, she never flaunted it past just oozing money and class....but she knew she could have men begging.

She'd just rather spend her time hating us...

Casseous was next to her, towering for a sixteen year old, and looking past his demented attitude.....looking really, really hard....he was attractive. Thick bronze curls, the same color of his sister's hair, laid in short layers around his squared head. Eyes a muddy olive-green were hard and cold deep in their sockets.

He was leaning back against the lockers, arms folded and a nasty grin on his lips as he eyed us walking by--not fast enough.

"Sister, be kind, it's not their fault." He replies sickeningly, that awful sneer on his lips never leaving as he elbows Julian in the ribs. "Is it little brother?"

Julian looks away, cheeks red, as if embaressed to even share a last name with his elder siblings, he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't dare do so.

"Seriously, shower much?" Lena goads on as we stop a few feet away where our own lockers are, glaring back in disgust of them. "You can smell the corn fields and cow crap radiating off you a mile away."

"Such is life in Hicksville, right Kent?" Case shouts to us not caring people are stopping to see where this will lead.

"Shut the hell up, Luthor, you're one to talk!" I can't help but see red and wish I had heat vision at moments like these when they're around.

It was bad enough trying to deal with headaches and pains when dealing with our powers, on top of trying to be as normal as possible because you know the world just won't accept you as you are. That their snide comments every single time we see them in school were really starting to grate my nerves and I couldn't help but snap with the boil of my temper.

"At least we don't come from a nut and murder!"

"Bitch!" Lena spits out at me and I can see her eyes wet with tears from my words and knowing thoughts of her real mom is running through her mind.

John pushes me back hard against the locker, almost imprinting my body into the steal of the door. "Stop it, now, El!"

Me and my mouth, I really need to control my temper and I feel my own eyes start to become wet because I know I sunk really low by saying that....and it really must of hurt her.

The next thing I know, John is being shoved off of me and to the floor as Case starts to kick him into a ball until all John can do is curl up like a fetus. Not letting Casseous get away with that on my brother I leap on his back locking my arms around his neck, trying desperately to control my anger enough to not tare his head off with my super-strength when really all I want to do is give in.

Yea and really give the kids crowding around a show--a headless human corpse with blood squirting from his neck!

"Get off him!" I shout in his ear, he winces and tries to swing me off but keeps up with the kicks into the my brother's stomach.

I can hear Mara shout somewhere behind me as Will and Ace knew what they had to do and try to keep her back. We were only half-kryptonian but we still could so easily kill someone without trying, especially since we really didn't have control over what powers we possessed.

There was pain against my scalp as I was yanked back by my own hair, it was fisted in Lena's angry hand. "You hickville bitch!"

Her fist was coming toward me, I could see it, watching it like a slow motion movie and the worst thing was I so knew I could dodge it but not in front of the crowd of students that gathered around like a mosh pit to see a fight. Before her fist could come any closer, her body fell to the floor sacked down by Lara as Alison and Mara grabbed my arms to make sure I wouldn't try to take advantage of her defenseless position.

Alison I knew I could easily fling off, Mara would be a little tough but I was too much in shock to try to attack Lena back. A few feet away William and Lara's brother, Adrian, held down a very pissed off Case as he tried to buck and throw the two off of him as a stream of colorful words flowed from his lips. Good thing Adrian was half-Kryptonian as well or I don't think those two would have been able to hold him down as psycho at the moment he looked.

"Get the fuck off me! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Case screeched like a mad-man as he kicked wildly.

"Calm down Case, nobody's hurting you." Adrian said to him, but he doesn't stop and Adrian and William don't let go.

"You're no better then they are Queen! No matter how much money or business your father owns!" Case rants, wanting blood. "You're a hick just like them!"

I rushed over to John who sat up on his bottom wiping away some blood from his cut lip, Julian was already by his side trying to help but John pushed him roughly away.

"Don't touch me!" John leaned into me, allowing me to help him to his feet but soon directs his anger against me.

"What the hell were you thinking, El?" He said pushing my hands away and I try hard to hold back the tears even though I can feel them building up in my eyes about to spill over my bottom eye-lids.

My wet blues went past John's shoulder and looked at Julian, his face portrayed a defensive expression, he wanted to do something, he could see how hurt I was and he wanted to help me. Even against my own brother, but it was my fault things got this far--I should have just listened to John and let things drop, they were just words...they can't really hurt you, but what I said did more then hurt, it stung.

Julian backed away as I shook my head 'No', he didn't like it, it showed in his light brown eyes, his body tense as John stood there grilling me out, but I wouldn't let him stand up for me when I was the one to blame in the first place. Seemed like my powers weren't the only things I needed to learn how to control.

"What is going on here?" A woman's voice broke over the chaos of students cheering on the fight and everyone scattered to get away from the punishment of being caught by a teacher.

John lets go of the tight grip he has on my shoulder and Lena and Case push away from our cousins as they let them go. Our heads turn to see Aunt Kara walking toward us calmly as kids continued to scatter to their first classes of the day, all business and casual as if at a meeting. Her blond, long curls pulled up into a bun, hands behind her back as the pencil beige skirt and matching dress-jacket hugs her toned frame.

"I said, What is going on here?" She asked again, her eyes starring harshly at her two children Adrian and Lara, our golden cousins as we liked to call them because they were a mixture of tan skin and golden hair like both thier parents; aunt Kara and uncle Oliver.

They had the unlucky disposition of having a parent as a teacher who taught history and was a leading chairman of the school board. So she pretty much ran a lot of things around the school besides the principal...but still, it sucked to be them!

"We didn't do anything, Case, was attacking John-" Adrian spoke first, his eyes in slits as the Luthor siblings gathered back together like a pack of wolves.

Case glarring retributuion our way and wipping his hands down his money-suit as if trying to wipe away our filthy prints.

"And Lena attacked Ellen, mo-Mrs Queen." Lara followed, only fourteen and she was easily turning into a supermodel-figure like her mom, thin, tall and long bouncy curls she kept into two pony tails on either side of her head.

"Is this true?" Her sharp voice came, sizing us all down individually as if she could see if we were lying--our eyes turning away at her hard stare or glaring toward the Luthors.

Case smiled smuggly, pulling at his collar and looking as arrogant as a god. "Liars! What reason would I have to go beneath myself. As you saw they were the ones on top of us."

That slimy rat-bastard! I gritted my teeth, they felt like they would crumble in my mouth as both sides went up in loud voices arguing and throwing accusations back and forth.

"Quiet!" Aunt Kara shouts, bringing us to an instant silence.

"I advice you do something about the four of them or you and this school will definitely be hearing from my father." Case thought he could rule and boss everyone around by just throwing his daddy's name around--Jerk!

Aunt Kara's eyes went cold the only thing that changed on her composed face. "I advice you to be the student and let me do my job, Casseous. If you don't like how things are ran around here, then I suggest you find a more fitting school for your standards."

Casseous slitted his eyes, mouth in a sneer but he kept quiet as his siblings stood on either side of him....deathly warning in their eyes with our aunt being the only barrier between us.

"Now I want everyone to their classes, except Ellen and John, check out Mrs. Beadle in the Nursing Office." Aunt Kara demanded and the little ones were the first to run away late for their first class.

The Luthor siblings followed, slowly dragging themselves away as if waiting for another chance to get their hands on us again, but soon even they were gone. Adrian and Lara patted our shoulders and gave us sympathetic looks before the glare of their mom's eyes sent them away and here we were alone with the woman.

"What were you thinking? Ellen, you could have killed him." She was mad but more then anything she was scared, she wanted to super-speed to us and grab me off of Casseous herself, but with all the students around she would have blown all our cover.

Years of cover that I almost blew by attacking Casseous....and she was right I could have snapped his kneck off. I just looked away, angry and hurt that we were the ones that always had to sacrifice so much because of who we are.

"He was attacking, John, what did you expect me to do?" The words snap from my mouth but I still couldn't meet her blue-eyes to blue-eyes. "Act like a girl and hide back in the crowd?"

"We're half Kryptonian, El, do you seriously think his kicks really even hurt?" John was still furious with me, his lip busted and bleeding. He called that not being hurt? Ungrateful!

"This wouldn't have even happened, if you just didn't open that big mouth of yours."

I turned on him, my eyes blue steel and flaring with anger. "So it's ok for them to walk all over us every chance they get? You don't mind being called a hick and let them make you feel like something lower then trash?"

Aunt Kara place her hands on my shoulder to try and comfort me, even maybe calm me down but it wasn't working and I just snatch away from her touch.

"El, we're Kryptonians, we're way better then the Luthors will ever be...." He was really starting to piss me off with his self-righteous act. "...and their words can't hurt you, unless you let them....and you're letting them.

I couldn't stop my temper from slipping, like I said a weakness. "Shut up John! I don't care about being a Kryptonian...I want to be human! I want to be normal!"

Their eyes were on my back as I walked away, tears stinging my blues as I head for the Nurses' office, I really didn't need to go but I didn't want to go to my first class either.

I was laid out on one those doctor examining beds, the brown puffy tables wih the strip of papery tissue covering it for sanitation purposes, clinging to my arms and legs when John walks in. He places his hand on my arm, an apology or just because he knew I was upset, but I snatch away and he sighs as he walks over to a chair to slump in.

Soon Mrs. Beadle the school's nurse walks in and I could feel her cold hands touching my head. "Well, you don't have a fever. What's wrong Elle, dear?"

"El." I groan out, I hate when she calls me that and I think she knows because she does it on purpose even after the millions of times I've corrected her.

"Well, El, what's wrong with you?" She ask with the patience of a school nurse whose been working here for four years now.

"My head huts." It didn't but like I said anything to skip first class with Mr Hines and the magical world of literature--kill me!

"Ice pack." She says pointing to the fridge where they were stored, her quick cure for everything. "And when you're feeling better please get back to your classes."

She walks over to John as I drag myself lazily from the table and over to the fridge with a huff, her eyes roll at my dramatics and looks over the cut on John's lip. Turning his chin in her hand this way and that to get a better look of his face.

"Doesn't need stitches and the bleeding is starting to stop.....ice pack." Mrs. Beadle juts her thumb to behind toward the fridge where I'm standing glaring my eyes at him.

"I"m fine...I don't need one." John refusing the offer and leans back his head, closing his eyes.

"He'll take one." A voice that has John sitting straight up with slightly pink cheeks comes from beside me as Amanda walks in, gives me a friendly smile and grabs an ice pack from the freezer. "Stop being silly."

John smiles goofily, charming to other girls as Amanda pushed the ice pack against his face giving him a teasing scold. "He-Hey Amanda, what's up?"

My brother, the original Casanova, I roll my eyes and zone them out as I go back to the table to lay down and pretend to be sick until it was time for second class. All the while the two were laughing, bantering, talking about whatever with John further making himself look incompetent when other times he was cool when it came to hanging around his best friend.

Until he discovered he had feelings for her and that's when I wasn't the only one who was aware of his drastic personality change around the girl who knew him since he was in grade school. Amanda notice too and although he was her best friend, she didn't see him past just that, and wish he would just be himself the way it always use to be between them.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Mrs. Beadle and shaking me lightly on the arm.

"Alright, kids, you aren't staying here any longer. I don't want to hear any mess from anyone." She says ushering us out with the sounding of the bell for second class to begin.

Excitedly I was the first one to push out the door and into the filling halls with other students as they try to fight through the swarm to get to their next class as well.

"See you guys at lunch!"

"Elle, stop running!" I could hear Mrs. Beadle shout at me, but I didn't care. "That girl is always so happy around this time."

"Yea, I wonder why." John groaned with a roll of his eyes, he kind of knew I had a boyfriend, but not knowing exactly for sure or who it could be.

I hear him give a fake groan as Amanda pushes him playfully along to their own class they had together. Soon my thoughts were of my own class and who I would see and I couldn't fight the smile spreading my lips widely in anticipation of seeing 'him' as I made my way through the winding, maze-like halls and through the no-elbow-room swarm of other students. My feet stopping me in front of the tan door...same as all the rest.

Time for class...

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**Any thoughts of who her BF could be? hehehe Thanks for Reading...be Cool and Review! Thanks! Any cool ideas or suggestions feel free to give, thanx!

**Next Part:** **Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 3: Passing Notes**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Sorry guys for those who been waiting for this update. I've been on a hit with my other fic "You, Me, & the RBB" that I kinda forgot about this one, as well as being on major writers block. But thanks so much to **KryptoInDaHouse**, **Iya24**, **run away**and others who pushed me with their reviews for an update with this fic :) And Thanks so much for all who read and gave a review, Whoot!

These chapters aren't going to be as long as I like with a lot going on like how I'm use to doing except for one scene at a time in each, chapter maybe, cuz of college I don't have the time as I would like to be writing so I'll post shorts if and when I can, but the next update I'll be working on will be for my other fic, though I know what I want the next chapter to be in this as well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 3: Passing Notes**

**EPOV**

My hands felt like a miniature Water Park was built on them, they were so sweaty and I swiped my hands down my denim jeans before latching onto the knob and turning it to enter class. It was pretty much full, other teens my age chatting loudly about plans after school, upcoming parties and events or the latest movies they wanted to see or music to listen to. Who had a crush on who? Guys. Girls. Is that one single? Why did they break up?

Can I copy your homework from last night?--Crap! I forgot about the assignment....Nice one, El. I dropped my head back and groaned, I wasn't stupid....lazy--sometimes--but far from being incompetent. School just bored me, especially when there was really no challenge. I could easily solve every problem in my Math book if I wanted to in less than an hour. What stopped me?

Me.

I found school a waste of time, always what are your dreams? What goals do you expect to accomplish in your life? How could I even think about life when I wasn't even sure if I wanted the life I have. Ok, don't give me that look. I don't brood....I like to call it contemplating.....very heavily. I am fifteen....half Kryptonian....hating and envying others who could live normal lives. Not lives filled with physical tests, blood samples needed to be taken....skin samples.....feeling like a freak or a lab rat just because I'm different.

Another groan escaped my mouth as I manuvered through the maze of tables and student bodies to get to my own that sat two students at each rectangular, gray slab. I waved and said hello to a few of the girls and guys I was friends with as I made my way over. Only noticing when I was beside my table and mind back to the reason for my insides feeling all giddy, that the butterflies stopped tickling me, heart feeling like it dropped into my stomach when I saw he wasn't there...

"Aunt Kara." I moaned and flopped into the seat, upset and on the verge of anger or tears which ever came first.

This so wasn't fair! Out of the whole school day, second class was the only time I could have with him alone.....the only time where I didn't share class with a sibling or cousin. It was just me and him.....and now because of my stupid mouth and me not letting things drop with the Luthors. The fight we had in the hall turned into the Luthors siblings being sent to the Principal's office to be questioned. It wasn't even his fault!

"Uhh!" The teacher wasn't in the room yet so I didn't care about making a loud noise, it just drowned and merged with the other loud sounds in the classroom as a dropped my face into my folded arms wanting to hide away from everything.

I didn't have my homework completed and in five minutes top Mrs Haller would be in the class to collect them and start with today's assignment. One I wouldn't be looking forward to with an empty chair next to my left side....I wonder if I can get away with being sent to the Nurses office again? It's worth a shot.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" The chair next to me scratched against the floor as it slid back and a warm breath caressed parts of my ear that wasn't covered by my rebellious curls.

This time the butterflies opted to jump around on a trampoline inside my stomach and for a moment I couldn't breath in fear I was imaging him being there. As if concerned his fingers combed through my hair to part the dark strands from the side of my face and an instant shudder ran through me. I wasn't cold.....not by far. I turned by face toward him to grace him with a small smirk and to see him....it was enough just to look at him and I would be happy.

"You couldn't see my face. How do you know what it looked like?" I replied coolly and the slight concern on his face turned into a smile, making him even more attractive.

What could I say? How could a girl describe a guy that was so hot, beautiful in a masculine way? He was just a heart-stop, his tint of red hair from his father, when Lex actually had hair, blended with the raven color of his mom's and at times it was so hard to tell if it was inky black with a tint of red or deep blood red with tints of black. It was always neatly cut and cropped into short disarray of spikes and curls.

He had the eyes you wouldn't mind starring into any length of time, deep brown with just a hint of olive green flecks mingled with the darker shade.....they were my favorite thing about him besides his lips which I wish were covering mines right now, but seeing as we were in class and the teacher could walk in any minute I refrained. Well, he refrained, I could care less but he was proper, sophisticated what else could you expect from Lex?....But not snobbish at least Lana was there as a mom to keep him real and more decent then his other siblings were.

Believe me, it still irks me to know his father and mother are none other then Lex and Lana Luthor, bitter rivals of my parents. Oh, God, I can sure pick 'em! I could only imagine my mom getting so upset and going into early labor and daddy taking Julian as far as space and dropping him down to earth just catching in time from smashing into the ground if they ever found out.

I came to at the feel of the pads of his fingers tracing down my cheek and saw my favorite smile grace his lips the one that told me my mind has wondered off somewhere and I couldn't help but blush. He leaned over closer to me his face mere inches away that all I would have to do was lift my head and our lips would touch, but I stayed there frozen as his eyes held mine and his mouth never stopped with the smile that captivated me.

"I know, because I can't get how beautiful you are out of my head."

At that moment Mrs Haller decided to come to class and I was flushed by his words--Did I mention charming, as well?--like as if I was running a fever and I knew she noticed as she raised her brow at me.

"Miss Kent, are you feeling ok?" She asked in her teacherly voice not wanting any sickness of coughing or sneezing to interrupt her class and I couldn't help but flush more as a few of my girl friends giggled knowing the reason why for the tint over my skin. He was sitting right next to me!

"No, Mrs Haller...I-I'm ok." I pulled at my shirt and cleared my throat softly. "It's just a bit stuffy in here."

'I know why it's stuffy for her.' Kelly's voice came to my ears and my head naturally turned to glare at her as she and Stephanie tried not to look my way.

"Ok class settle down." Mrs Haller scolded and everyone went quiet....as quiet as a room full of teens could be in these days, there was always silent talking--texting and passing notes just as long as one didn't get caught. "Mr Luthor could you please open the window next to you, if you don't mind?"

"No problem, Mrs Haller." Julian replied in a respectful tone, he was raised a gentleman after all maybe a little old fashion compared to the moron males today, but it was part of his charm and I would take it over the brainless goons that called themselves guys in my school any day of the week.

"Thanks." I said smiling appreciatively as he sat back down, returning the smile and tugging softly on one of my loose, curly strands which Mrs Haller couldn't help but notice and cleared her throat roughly at the PDA which wasn't allowed in class or barely allowed anywhere else in the school.

He dropped his hand from my hair, mindful of his elders but as Mrs. Haller turned toward everyone to begin class I slipped my hand under the desk to intwine our fingers and I could feel him softly squeeze and gingerly run his thumb over my knuckles and I knew he was secretly smiling because my own lips were doing the same that was until I heard:

"Ok, class get your homework from last night out I will be around to collect them."

Double crap! I was so fixed on Julian I forgot all about the assignment I didn't do and she was heading for our table next. Just my luck I'd be the last she come and get the assignment from, the only one who didn't do said assignment and get laughed at by the classroom. I bit nervously on my bottom lip watching as she took the paper from Julian's hand and then her hard, cold eyes fell on me as if she could smell that I had nothing to give her.

"Miss Kent, your homework?" Mrs Haller asked and as if I wasn't already sweating bullets enough she had to say it so loud that the entire class seemed to be watching me, waiting for the moment when I would reply 'I don't have it' so they could erupt in a fit of laughs and taunting remarks....So my head was telling me anyway and my heart pounding away in my chest believed it.

My mouth felt dried as I opened it slowly...everything felt like timed had been set to a crawl. "I-I don-"

"Here, El, you forgot your homework at my place when we were studying." Julian handed me 'my' homework and with unsteady hands I took it from him and handed it to Mrs Haller who looked like she wasn't totally convinced.

"Nice that you guys have study dates, others should take the same note and maybe they'll get half the grades as you two." She accused and I couldn't help but blush at the word date, even though it wasn't meant that way, and she turned up her nose to walk back in front of the class and begin our next lecture.

He unfolded his glasses from it's expensive gold box and placed them on the bridge of his nose, he looked like a sophisticated geek, thrown in with hotness and he was totally irresistible and I couldn't help the little sigh that came from my mouth as I stared because at that moment saving my butt the way he did, he was an angle.

"You're drooling." He whispered and chucked up my chin to close my mouth playfully as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Am not." I retorted back in a whisper, whipping my mouth just in case I was but went silent as Mrs Haller glared at us for talking and I rolled my eyes when she looked away still taking about integers, intervals and the newest set of complicated math problems for our young minds to muck up.

My blue eyes glanced over next to me as I heard a piece of paper rip, it was just background noise compared to the loud talking of Mrs Haller as she addressed the class with our lesson for the day. He then picked up a pen and began to write something down, his hand seem to flow and glide over the paper. He had a beautiful manuscript writing, but with the way his father was the best and no less was expected of his children.

Then when the teacher was paying attention to one side of the room that wasn't our side, he slid the paper to me and I casually took it under my palm as if I was just rubbing my hand on top of the table and brought it in front of me.

_How are you?_

I knew what he meant, what he was talking about, but I decided to play dumb, he was too serious and business like at times, it just wouldn't be me if I didn't rile him up every once and awhile. I did my own scroll of writing on the paper and quietly pushed it back to him.

_Fine and you?_

My body shook as I held my giggle at the serious raise of his brow toward me and for added effect he pinched my side which tickled and I fidgeted in my seat until Mrs Haller brought her eyes back our way and we sat still pretending to be the good little children she wanted us to be. When she turned away, I set a glare his way and stuck out my tongue too, childish but my humor is what he loved about me--so, he said--and took back the piece of paper after he wrote something else down.

_You know what I'm talking about, El. :P_

I laughed silently at the smilie face sticking out its tongue but then rolled my eyes with a sigh seeing that he was persistent for an answer the look on his face said it all. The way he glanced at me over the rim of his glasses, he didn't have to say anymore. But I so wasn't one to be bossed around and maybe he was my boyfriend.....secretly....for seven months now, it still gave him no rights to push me.

Annoyed, I quickly scratched the pencil against the paper and shoved it against the table at him, not bothering to hide my irritation.

_Do I?_

Julian shook his head, pausing only for a moment as the teacher's eyes roamed our way briefly and then wrote a reply, starring at me unnervingly, I could practically feel them against my skin and boring through me like if he was the one with the x-ray vision.

_Don't be that way._

I was angry and I showed it, quickly scratching something down, not caring if Mrs Haller saw or not.

_What way?_

Exasperated, he let out a huff of breath and pulled his hand from our fingers laced together and immediately I felt the loss like a part of me was being taking away and he sat straight, stiff on the chair with eyes steady on Mrs Haller. Ignoring the dark-haired girl with the blue eyes sitting next to him, looking as if he stole her favorite toy away. I was such a sucker and I broke after too long of him not even bothering to acknowledge the playful pokes I always gave him.

"Ok, ok, ok..." I gave in and whispered quickly seeing that he wasn't playing around and swallowed my pride as I took back the paper and wrote upon it.

_I'm sorry for what I said to Case and Lena...._

He raised his brow at me, I really was sorry and I hoped he could read it from my face. I could see in his eyes that he did and he flipped the paper over starting on the new blank side.

_I wasn't asking for an apology....I could really give a damn about those two a lot of times....except for the fact that they are my brother and sister, I wouldn't care at all. They really go out of their way to make your family and life hell.....mine too-_

I smacked his hand away before he could write anymore and take too much space on the paper to quickly write my objection to his words.

_Yea, true, but still, what I said was really hurtful.....even though Lena can be a b-_

I looked up with a small smile at the raise of his brow at what I was going to write and continued.

_A witch....it was still wrong...but besides that I'm just peachy :)_

Julian smiled at me, I could feel my own copying the same and despite us being in class, he raised his hand to my chin to sofly trace his thumb under my chin. Kelly and Steph began to giggle as they watched us absorbed into one another causing Mrs Haller to go into a hissy fit and storm over to us.

"Since you two are paying such good attention to the lecture, maybe you won't have any trouble telling me what the answer is to the problem that I just wrote onto the board."

Julian looked only a bit taken back and nervous as he pushed his expensive glasses up his nose. "Mrs Haller-"

"Twenty-three." I answered with a smug smile as I looked up cockily at the red and gray haired woman.

"No, it's-" Her mouth clamped shut in shock as her eyes fell to the answer book in her arms. "Why....that's correct. How....How...."

She shook her head and furrowed her eyes at the both of us as if we played some cruel, horrible trick on her but she couldn't quite figure it out. "I have my eyes on you two. No more disturbances or you can find yourselves in detention for the rest of the day."

That was a thought....but, yea, never mind.....detention a student couldn't talk, sleep or work. Just stare at the chalkboard and go crazy unless you wanted to break those rules and find yourself in another day of detention? No, thanks.

His hand slid back around mines under the desk and I could feel his shake with a suppressed laughter and couldn't help but smile hugely feeling so proud of myself and then curious as with extra caution now, Julian began to write something else onto the paper.

_I want to see you tonight...._

My blues hesitantly looked up to meet his expectant mixed colored eyes and sighed. It's not that I didn't want to hang out with him, believe me I did....badly! It was just that it was really hard to sneak away being the eldest girl in a family so large where they practically treat you like a live in babysitter....and one that isn't getting paid, either. My parents were still iffy about the whole am I old enough to date concept and I was sure if it was anyone else but a Luthor I brought to them as my boyfriend.....they wouldn't kill him right away. No....they would take a while to warm up to the idea that I wanted to date in the first place, but eventually rationalizing it out, they would agree.

But it was a Luthor and not just any Luthor but Lex's and _Lana's _child, bad enough he had to have one of them as a parent in Casseous and Lena's case but to have both of them for his parents and that was three strikes. This relationship would be out sooner then I could finish telling them whose child he was.

Biting on my lower lip which he knew was a sign that wasn't any good, his eyes studied me as I picked up the pencil and wrote my reply, slowly passing it to him when I was done.

_I would really....really....REALLY....love to see you tonight too.....but I can't :( My parents are working late tonight and I"m helping John babysit tonight.....Sorry._

He slid the paper back to me.

_Come on, El. It's been three weeks since we were last alone together.....I miss you. Why can't your brother watch them on his own? I mean how hard is it to watch two year old twins, an eight year old and a twelve year old. Isn't Mara old enough to help out?_

I loved the fact that he remembered how old my siblings were, it showed he cared enough to know and I smiled at that fact. I also couldn't help but smile that he wasn't all prim and propper, a gentleman wouldn't suggest his girlfriend sneak out of the house at night while her parents were away.....not like I haven't done it before.....and it was the only way we could spend time together.

A sigh escaped heavily that he couldn't possibly understand that, yea, a sixteen year old should be able to handle the responsibility of taking care of his siblings of those ages.....if they were normal. Since, we were half-Kryptonian and were still trying to manage our abilities as we grew and obtained even more powers at any time.....it was best another elder sibling was on stand by in case something happened to the oldest.

_I know and I can't say sorry enough....but John is a little.....slow....._

Julian shook his head and gave me an incredulous look with his raised brow while a smirk played on his lips.

_He has an IQ higher then most students and some teachers here...._

I laughed at how what I have written most of have sounded and shrugged up my shoulders sheepishly.

_I mean when it comes to kids.....he's like a big kid himself lots of the times and if I'm not there he could literally be tied up in the corner while the others tried to....I dunno....set him on fire or something..._

He gave me a look that he wasn't buying it, and I couldn't blame him, they were my own words and even I was having trouble believing what I wrote. Somehow, though they weren't a lot of times, I managed to sneak from the house to go on our secret dates and come back with the house still in one piece and siblings not manage to destroy each other with their powers of any kind.

_Ok, I'm in.....I really miss you too....and I really want to see you. Pick me up at 10? The twins will be in bed by then and the others will be engrossed by the cartoon channel oldies. Don't ask._

Then it happened my favorite smile the one that turned my knees to butter that would have knocked me down to my bottom if I hadn't been sitting and my insides to jello the very wiggly kind, lit his face at that moment. Julian was so happy at that moment that when the loud, fire alarm like bell sounded for the end of class, he pulled my face to crash his lips to mine while the students rushed up to their feet to be done with the world of algebra.

His tongue slipped into mine quickly, kissing me as best he could in the short time, but leaving me unsatisfied and only wanting more as he pulled away with a small wink that promised just that later for our date tonight and then too followed out with the stream of students making for the classroom door to the hall and next class.

My butt was glued to the seat, I couldn't move, even if my brain somehow taken control of my voluntary movements process. He turned me to goo and I was melting like chocolate in a fondue pot, no bones at all in my body and I couldn't hear as Mrs Haller shouted at us:

"Don't forget homework is chapter two, questions one through twenty!"

I must have came to a few minutes later because the clear images of my best friends Kelly and Stephanie came before my face as well as fell as they shook me and giggled at the goofy smile I now felt on my lips. Wow....that kiss was just....Wow.

"He kissed you! He kissed you!" They squealed and hopped up and down as they continued to shake my body like I was some kind of rag doll.

I pushed their hands away and tried my best to look casual as I pushed my hair behind my ear and cleared my throat because suddenly it went so dry. "We kissed before, no big deal."

Lying through my teeth came to mind about the 'no big deal' part and I could read it on their faces too. It was a big deal...a very big deal! We'd only kissed a few times before pecks on the cheeks and on my hand when he was especially chivalrous....but only on rare moments did he kiss me...kiss me like that....like what he did a few seconds ago. Just.....Wow.

My cheeks were going pink and heat was swallowing my face with a warm buttery feeling that I couldn't even hide so I knew when my friends began to giggle again they saw as well.

"No big deal, she says." Steph taunted with a whistle and a catty voice.

"Those cheeks aren't blushing because that wasn't a big deal, alright." Kelly added to the mix and giggled more excited then what I was even showing.

Friends. I rolled my eyes and pushed up to my feet once I was sure my knees would take my weight once again and walked along with them to leave out the class room.

"And Mrs Haller saw it too!" Kelly said caught between a mixture of shock and amusement.

"She did?" I asked, my own shock slipping through as I faced her. "Why didn't she say....or _do _anything?"

"Julian is a Luthor..." Steph began but I cut her off with a groan and sickly roll of my eyes.

"Don't remind me."

"...So, hence, she's too afraid of his daddy to really do anything punishing like to him or his other brother and sister."

Kelly nodded her head in agreement with Steph finished saying and I couldn't deny it either but whatever, I'm just glad no one else really payed attention like the two viewers I managed to receive once they found out that me and Julian were an item....secretly though....which meant no one outside our ring--the three of us--could ever know what they did.

I stopped as we reached outside in the hall, my two girls flanking my sides stopping too and stared in the direction I was looking. Julian slowly....reluctantly if the forward slump of his shoulder were any indication.....walked back to his family like an outsider who barely belong if it was just up to blood being shared between them only half was like his. Case face was down turned, eyes glaring as he joined with them of no free choice. Lena's cold, bitchy eyes only meant mine for a split second before she smiled something evil and promising pain before snobbishly tossing her hair over her shoulders and started of to their next classes.

While Case forcefully latched his hand on Julian's shoulder and grilled him out for his earlier stunt during the fight. I felt every protective bone in my body rise up wanting to march over then and defend him just the way I know he felt when my own brother was getting on me for what I had done to start everything off in the first place, but the difference between Case and John I know what my brother did was out of concern and in his own way love.....Case I don't think there was one ounce of love in his entire body for his brother or sister.

"He's an ass." Kelly said staring cold chubby eyes to Case as they dissapeared among the other students in the halls.

We both turned our heads to give her a look, it took a lot to piss off Kelly at times and even more to make her actually use a cuss word, so it wasn't a surprise that she jumped when we both started to bust out laughing. I felt a better.....a little bit anyway...it helped me get my mind off of what I just saw. I knew Julian was a big guy, not as muscular as he was slight but able to handle his own if he had to.

"Soooo....What's with all the note passing in class?" Steph ask, out of all of us she was the nosy one, had to be in the know of everything.

"Yea." Kelly chirped, backing up Steph with anything she say.

"Julian want to go out with me....tonight." I replied and waited for the expectant, nodding my head when it happened.

They screamed and did the little bounce while they held onto each other as they usually did with anything that concerned me and Julian. To which I ignored as best I could, rolling my eyes as students heads turned to look at the two like they were crazy or in need of some mental help.

"What did you say? What did you say?"

"Will you two calm down? You're embarrassing me, it's bad enough I get weird looks just walking down the hall, you guys seriously don't have to add to it." I huffed out pushing my books into my locker and taking out my sky-blue duffel bag.

"Well?" Steph pushed for an answer, raising her newly waxed eye-brow on her dark skin and grinning teasingly.

"Weeeell?" Kelly mimicked and dragged out all too giddy and bouncy.

"Well...." I said, looking at the clock on the wall over the drinking fountain. "....I'm late."

Kelly gasped, smacking her hands over her cheeks with a look of surprise. "Oh, my God, you're pregnant!"

The hall went dead silent, crickets that were chirping even went silent and the few students that were close enough to hear--like in a mile radius--turned their heads quickly our way.

"No!" I hissed and glared at everyone who turned away and went about their own business seeing it was a false alarm. "Will you keep your voice down....I was talking about class."

"Ooooh...Sorry." She gave a sheepish smile, her puffy, light cheeks pinking from embarrassment.

Steph glaring eyes looked from Kelly and she looked at me for an answer. "So he asked you out.....and you said?"

"I said, Ok. Are you happy." I snipped, slamming my locker door shut not nearly as mad as I was just bugged that they kept asking.

They did their stupid little squeal and bouncy-hop thing again to my utter annoyance and I walked away wishing I could disown them but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. I waved to them over my shoulder as they gave out a teasing "Byyeeeee" and headed for next class before the bell rang and I was really late.

Gym. How I love thee....let me puke the ways. The time for playing 'lets pretend'....pretend that we're normal like everyone else or worse pretend to be one of the world's worst klutz and miss every ball sent your way or barely hit it....trip over your feet while in a race or at least come in third place....or my favorite, if a ball pops when hitting your head play as if you have a concusion so they're too worried about you to question how something plastic and solid could possibly burst against a human head?

And if those stupid rules weren't enough among other just as equally stupid rules, Aunt Kara sat in for every gym class we had to over see that everything between me and her own half-Kryptonian children who attended gym class the same time as me, went smoothly. At least Adrean and Lara could find some entertainment for the whole gig, to see which one of them could act as the world's worst klutz.

It was funny...but knowing our true capabilities it was just really a smack in the face and our parents knew it, but we were strong...not fully human....not fully Kryptonian but somewhere in between....something more and we could unintentionally kill someone if we weren't careful. I was tired of being careful....I was just tired of not being like everyone else.

I sighed, pushing through the metal double doors that lead to the huge basketball court and my stomach dropping out between my feet seeing the Volley ball nets being put up in place......this was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N:**I kinda rushed through this, hope it was good anyway. Thanks again to those who gave me the push I needed to write this out. Like I said I can't write out as much or when I would like but the next chap is going to be like an Intermission like piece I'm gonna take a break from the kids a bit and focus on Clark and Lois more in the chapter and then finish up Ellen's school day in the same chapter. The following chapter will be Ellen sneaking from her siblings and the house for her date with Julian.....Oh the fun plans I have in mind. Don't you wish you were there? hehehe

**Next: Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 4: Mad Dog Lane Vs. Superman**

**Following: Chapter 1: Ellen the Secret  
Part 5: What's a Trojan?**


End file.
